Welcome to the Dead Zone
by The TableThrower
Summary: Summary inside


A/N: Wow, never thought I would touch down on this old thing again. I must have written this what? Three, maybe four years ago? Oh well, shit happens and things never go as you plan them. I've hit a snag with Dimension Detention, and as I was looking through old notebooks I ran across a fic I had hand written the day Resident Evil 0 had hit the market for the Nintendo Gamecube. If you haven't played this game, I recommend you find it on E-bay, buy it, and play it. This game is incredible. But this isn't a Resident Evil fic, but a Kigo I wrote. Instead of just copying and pasting or rewriting the whole thing, I'm changing the style and now basing it more off of the style of a game known as The Last Stand: Dead Zone. You can find this game on either Armor Games, Kongregate, or Facebook. I recommend giving it a try, you can meet some amazing friends in the chat rooms there, and it's those friends I was thinking about as I read through my old work. Thanks guys, you're epicness has inspired this fic to be born anew and I'm giving props where props are due.

Summary: When the world is overrun by the once deceased, who can you turn to to have your back? All bets are off as new friendships arise from old enemies, as people come together to survive in the place now deemed only as The Dead Zone.

A/N2: Before I get into this I feel I should explain some things that are likely not gonna make sense to the ones who may read this who, for whatever reason be it living under a rock or what have you, do not know the show Kim Possible. I won't do it here, but at the end of each chapter. I may mark words or terms with a number to indicate they will be explained in the foot notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Stand: Dead Zone, which is property of ConArtistGames. All rights to things and ideas borrowed from TLS:DZ go to Con, who I may say from the few times chatting with him is a good guy, even if his Random Number Generator hates my guts. Kim Possible and all characters, items, ideas, and things mentioned herein belong to their official owners. I believe their use is deemed fair under parody law, but I will include this in case I am wrong. No money has been made off of this fic, and I do not intend to use this for profit.

_Chapter 1: The birth of the Dead Zone_

"_Terror invokes as numerous people are reported missing all around Middleton, the numbers are ranging now into the hundreds as people seem to be vanishing without a trace" The reporter on the T.V. Said, panic and worry evident in his voice as he made his report. "Police and Medical personnel advise you to stay away from areas such as down town Middleton and the factory sector, as this is where people are believed to be goi- wait, we've received word that... oh god, no this can't be happening. This isn't real ahhh!" The reporter screamed as a crash was heard before the signal cut out, the T.V flicking uselessly to the Technical Difficulties warning._

_End Flashback_

That had been a week ago. Since that report had came in over the airwaves, life as Shego had known it had gone to hell. People had taken to rioting, looting the streets of Middleton, ransacking the place as the true cause for the disappearances had been made clear. The dead had risen, rising from their graves to feast upon the flesh of the living, punishing the world for all it's misdeeds. Shego and Drakken had gone legit after the Lorwardian invasion more than a year ago, and during that time Shego had rebuilt the bridges from her past, reestablishing ties with her family. Her brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wegos had at first been reluctant to re-associate with Shego after they had turned over a new leaf, but when Shego and Drakken had expressed a desire to once again work for the team, Drakken providing gadgets and equipment as Shego worked intelligence and recon, things had taken off from there. Now, Shego sat on the roof of the Middleton Penitentiary, her brothers and Drakken safely within the confines of the building, no doubt planning their little ragtag family's next move. Shego herself was situated on the roof, watching the waves of the ravenous undead around her, below her walking the city streets. She had holed up in the Penitentiary not for comfort, or ease of familiarity, though these were present from her stint as a thief, but rather for the security that the building would provide. She had moved quickly, emptying the place of the ravenous undead creatures with her plasma and the aid of her brothers powers before deeming it safe to enter, and they had been holed up here ever since. They had secured weapons and enough ammo pretty quickly compliments of the Pens former residents, from hand made prison shanks and knives, to firearms that had once belonged to Middletons' Finest. Their ammo supplies were high, but their food and water stocks as well as their supply of medical items was thinning. Soon enough it would be time to make one of two decisions. They could loot the town for supplies... or they could leave what had become their home in search of somewhere else.

Shego's breathing was silent, she sat unmoving. A casual passerby would be hard pressed to notice she was even amongst the living as the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was nearly unnoticeable. The rifle she had been using lately sat beside her. A simple semi-automatic Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper, fitted with a magazine of hardened hollow tip 7.75mm rounds, and a scope with x200 magnification. The rifle had felt at home in her hands, like it belonged there, when she had first taken it from the armory shelf of the prison. She had spent a few hours getting acquainted with it, learning the ins and outs. That rifle had also been what had saved the life of the other member of their little ragtag group, a rookie journalist who had stowed away in the Prison watchtower when the infection and rioting had begun. The young man named D.J. had been spotted by Shego's scope just as a zombie had grabbed him and was attempting to either bite him or take them both over the railing. One well placed bullet later had earned them a new friend, another gun, and a multitude of knives and other small but necessary items that had been in the young mans pack at the time. A sound from the left caught her attention, but she made no move to acknowledge it, as it was just D.J. coming out to sit with her.

"Shego, I have a question." D.J. spoke softly, not wanting to break the peace or tranquility that existed on this rooftop. A almost imperceptible shrug was all the acknowledgment the pale green woman gave him, a sign for him to continue. "We've decided that we're gonna hit the industrial sector tonight. We were wondering if you had a better place in mind, somewhere else we could go that may be a bit safer to loot? You know Middleton better than any of us, and while we're not incompetent, we want to know your opinion." He said calmly, not wanting to annoy the woman who had become like a sister to him in the few days they had known each other. Shego sat silently for a moment before nodding to herself, standing up and scooping up her rifle, slinging the strap around her arm. "We're not hitting the industrial sector. There's a few small convenience stores in the rundown parts of the south side. No one ever goes to them, but the places stay open because they're historical. That's where we'll hit to refuel on food and water. After that I suggest we start looking for some gun stores, hunting shops, anything or anywhere we can that has weapons. My plasma is effective, but I can't be everywhere with everyone at all times. Sound good?" Shego asked softly, not wanting to sound like she was giving the orders, but knowing that if they hit the industrial section with just the rifle she had, the Remington 180 that Hego had, and the Beretta 9mm's that the Wegos', Mego, and D.J. were using, they wouldn't make it back alive. D.J. nodded before going back inside, undoubtedly to inform the others of Shego's decision. She checked her rifle, making sure a round was chambered before lifting it to where her eye and the scope were level, aiming out at the undead below. She fired into the crowd, hitting a zed in the head with the bullet ripping out the back and catching another right in the chest. The one that had been hit in the head fell, only to be trampled by his brethren, not a single one noticing their fallen ally. She smirked casually, surveying the area with her scope. As far as she could see it was nothing but zeds. No other living humans. She took aim and fired again, hitting another zed in the back of the skull, the force of the large caliber round tearing half of his head off as his body slumped lifelessly to the ground once more. She lowered her rifle and slung the strap back around her shoulder before turning and reentering the prison, heading down the stairwell that led to the employees corridor.

She passed the employees lounge where she saw Hego and D.J. engaged in a low conversation, and went straight for the rec room, where the Wegos' and Mego were shooting a game of pool. She slumped onto on of the worn chairs and observed her brothers in silence. The Wegos' were dominating, Mego only appearing to have sunk one of his with the Wegos' only having the eight to go. Soon it would be time to move, and for now they just wanted to enjoy the last few hours they had until sunset, until it was time to go out into the dead zone, until it was time to fight for their very survival.

A/N: Hey all XD. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this... though probably not. Oh well, I'm having a blast writing and working on this. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my other works, and I hope I can expect to see some readers and reviewers in here as well. Until next time, The TableThrower signing off.


End file.
